liverpoolfcfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:King Henney VII
Welcome Welcome to our wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made here or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. (It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site.) Enjoy! Pages you have created I regret to inform you that I actually created the Jose Enrique and Sebastian Coates pages... KinaseD 21:12, August 31, 2011 (UTC) You don't seem to be getting it Sorry if this may seem harsh, but i'm telling you for your own benefit. You need to take much more time with your edits, as you've been making very patchy edits on players who have made transfers; for instance on Philipp Degen you mention that he has left but fail to change the category or mention him not being a current player in the lead section (which KinaseD fixed). These seemingly rushed edits mean myself and KinaseD have to pretty much check over every single edit you make, which is tedious to say the least. Also, I don't know if you've noticed but I already removed the loanee category once, but you have readded it - which means i'll have to remove it again. The captains category is fine, but is there really any need in making a players and managers category? There have only been a handful of player-managers so this category seems rather pointless. And lastly, perhaps the most important point is about editing pages that people are already working on. Several times you began editing pages which KinaseD was in the process of editing. This is very counterproductive and leads to edit conflicts, and is pretty annoying to be honest. This is particularly a problem after a match when all player pages need to be updated, interrupting an editor in the process of match updating can lead to confusion as well as annoyance. So if you see someone updating after a match, please just let them get on with it by themself. I'm sure you will make a very good editor, but you just need to slow down the edits and take more care. Also, if you're unsure over anything ask me on my talk page, or ask KinaseD or even come on IRC. Thanks. Sunderland06 (talk) 02:04, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Do you actually read these messages? We're only telling you what you're doing wrong to help you, but you seem to ignore everything we say. As I said, "the most important point is about editing pages that people are already working on" yet you continue to interfere with pages in the process of heavy editing. If you don't start to be more attentive to these messages we may have to consider a block. Sunderland06 (talk) 21:14, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I Have read all of the messages and I haven't done it since! IGeek 21:30, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Well actually you've done it on two articles today; on Anfield (read User talk:HelpMeRhonda213#Anfield) and on 2001 FA Cup Final‎‎ where you caused KinaseD to lose a paragraph of text. Sunderland06 (talk) 21:39, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :::PS: If you don't already, it might be worth looking at to see what's going on. Sunderland06 (talk) 21:41, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok, Thanks! IGeek 21:41, September 7, 2011 (UTC) IRC You wanna come on IRC? It's an easy feature to use if you're not familiar with it, me and Sunderland06 would be happy to say hello, we're usually on in an evening. Since you're editing quite a lot on the site, it would be nice for us to get to know you and discuss the future direction of the wiki with you. KinaseD 21:50, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello You have been nominated for admin role on the Soccer Wiki. Text me if you want admin but please edit. The link is here.Thank You. *' ~Happy65 ' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 17:06, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Affiliated Sites If you can guarantee that the Chelsea wiki will be updated regularly and will continue to grow, I will add it to the affiliated sites list. Sunderland06 (talk) 14:19, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Originality IGeek, this is just a friendly request that you refrain from directly copying our work. I'm pleased that you use us as a model on which to base your own Wiki, however it is a little frustrating to see, for instance, our new Twitter box just copy and pasted into your Wiki. The templates you use on the Chelsea Wiki are all copy and pasted from this Wiki too- some are still outlined in Liverpool red, which is unfair on the likes of Sunderland06 who put their time and effort into creating them from scratch. I have also noticed your Twitter biography- "The unofficial Chelsea F.C. Wiki. Still early in development, we aim to profile all things CFC"- is a direct copy and paste of ours, but with LFC changed to CFC. As I say, it is nice to see you model your work on ours, but direct copy and pasting is just not cool. Thanks for your time KinaseD 14:48, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Maxi IGeek, for God sake, you could see I was editing that page, thanks for making me lose a whole paragraph of text. Again. KinaseD (talk) 17:10, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me but when I started editing that page, no one else had started on it yet and you made me rush to rewrite a paragraph. IGeek (talk) 17:12, July 13, 2012 (UTC) If it was a genuine edit conflict then fine. I don't see how you can blame me for you having to rush something though. KinaseD (talk) 17:26, July 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: LFC Ladies Hello, that's fine with me if it's something you were interested in doing. Just a note on the Reserves/U21 thing, the Reserves still are the Reserves, but they are as you've rightly pointed out competing as the U21s in the League this year. It will be much easier though to create redirect pages from 'Liverpool U21s' to the existing Reserves pages though than fixing every Reserves link/page to read as U21. KinaseD (talk) 11:20, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not really clued up on this, so you're probably better off listening to KinaseD rather than me. :p Sunderland06 (talk) 16:23, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Oussama Assaidi He's not signed yet a deal with Heerenveen has been agreed. It is a deal that will go through beyond reasonable doubt, but it '''hasn't been done yet! RE: Promote Hi Igeek, thanks for the heads up about the promote button, I have gone ahead with it and hopefully it'll be a help to us. Also, I just want to take this opportunity to highlight to you the importance of keeping subjectivity in your edits. For example, your edit on Charlie Adam's page "after a dismal season..."- that's just not the type of info we can be publishing. It's your opinion that it was a dismal season- it is not fact and we cannot report it as such. KinaseD (talk) 13:59, August 31, 2012 (UTC) templates Please remember to update Template:Recent Results and Template:Upcoming Fixtures when doing the matchday updates. Cheers KinaseD (talk) 21:22, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Updates That massive banner on the main page is there for a reason, you can fix all of the stats and it's now your responsibility to do the updates after every match. Make sure you do them properly as I can't be arsed to fuck around fixing everything. Sunderland06 (talk) 18:02, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Well i'm sorry, but I started updating before the banner went up. KH7 (Talk) 18:03, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :No you didn't, but it doesn't matter. As I said, if KinaseD isn't editing I'll be expecting you to make the updates, and I'm not going to check over every single edit like I used to so make sure they're done properly ok? Sunderland06 (talk) 18:05, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :Fine. KH7 (Talk) 18:06, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :I hardly went on like you were a mass murderer, it's just that you have history of doing things wrong, so I was quite within my rights to be a bit annoyed. I am not telepathic, so I did not know your internet had went off, so I apologise for that. The reason it seemed like you just stopped doing them is because you make an update to Joe Cole's page a whole hour after the rest of them, which was a bit strange. Sunderland06 (talk) 16:08, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Toure Hi there IGeek, you're welcome to create the page if you like, however I've had a chat with Sunderland06 and we think for the time being, it would be better if you create the page and named it 'User:King Henney VII/Kolo Toure'. You can then rename it as just 'Kolo Toure' when the transfer window opens and the transfer is official. That way the page is done and created on the Wiki, but waiting for the transfer to be official before it can start being used properly. KinaseD (talk) 20:18, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I see what you mean about the Categories, I'll get rid of them for now. Cheers. KinaseD (talk) 13:21, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Categories Sorry, you have misunderstood what is meant by alphabetising the categories, it's not putting the categories themselves in alphabetical order, it is editing the categories so that players are arranged alphabetically on the category page. See this for example and how the players are listed alphabetically by surname http://liverpoolfc.wikia.com/wiki/Category%3ACurrent_Players To alphabetise them, you need to click on the pencil icon that appears next to the category when you hover over it when editing a player page, then type the player's surname in the empty box KinaseD (talk) 20:29, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Admin Hello, me and Sunderland06 have agreed that it makes sense for you to be made an admin here. Both myself and Sunderland06 no longer really have the time to contribute to the Wiki (as you may have noticed) and so it would be good if you were able to head the Wiki from here on out, should you wish to. KinaseD (talk) 17:55, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Oh, while I'm here, are you sure Firmino was born in Winchester?? Hey. I am asking this, not just for the title, but to be an admin on the Liverpool FC Wiki. I have made important edits, as little as they are,they were meaningful. I would improve this wiki VERY much. As the 2015-16 Premier League season approaches, you would need all the help you could get. So when you think about it, let me know. Avatar Raava 16:21 4 Tuesday August 2015(GMT+4)._When we fuse you are in a stronger state, the avatar state. 16:21, August 4, 2015 (UTC)